


Adora's punishment

by TheAbsentStoner



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Diapers, Force-Feeding, Forced Infantilism, I'm bored and getting paid for this so i'm continuing, Infantilism, Other, SO SORRY, Scat, This story far from over, but to the dude that paid me, i hate it myself, scat is gross, this was a request, you do you i dont judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsentStoner/pseuds/TheAbsentStoner
Summary: DO NOT READ IF NOT INTO SCAT/ WETTING/ DIAPERS AND OTHER STUFF LIKE THATRead the tags please, I am so sorry you are seeing this if you are not into it. YOU THINK IM KIDDING! DON'T I BEG YOU!Adora gets punished for wetting the bed, but its more than she thought would happen.
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people from tiktok (don't have one but like a friend told me y'all seen this in there lol) y'all I'm so sorry I get paid for this

!!!!!!!!!WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS WETTING (PEE), MESSING (POOP), DIAPERS AND THE LIKE SO TURN BACK NOW IF THAT’S NOT WHAT YOU ARE INTO!!!!!!  
Now that being said, hi there! This is my first time writing a story like this (As a request by anon), so I made this account specifically for these stories. This story is a She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) fan fic. All characters at 18+ unless stated otherwise. So please enjoy and feel free to throw ideas at me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adora woke up to Catra shaking her awake. “Huh? What? What’s going on?”  
“Wake up, Adora. You wet the bed again.” Catra whispered while nudging her gently. “C’mon, we have to change the sheets before Shadow Weaver finds out.”  
“What time is it?” Adora asked getting up with a yawn. She started to pull on the edge of the thin mattress, taking up the sheets. This was a common routine for the two girls.  
Catra pulled out a new set of clothing for Adora and herself. “I have no idea but it’s before morning call.” She set the clothing down on the top bunk. It was hardly slept in to begin with.  
They had to be quiet when doing this. If they woke up the entire squad, Adora could never live it down. Flipping the mattress, Adora grabbed her new set of sheets from a trunk in front of the bed. Stuffing the old ones into the clothes hamper to be cleaned later on. After putting the new sheets on the bed, Adora went and stripped down to nothing. Same thing with Catra, as they pulled their new set down from the top bunk. Putting their old ones with the others.  
“…Sorry.” Adora whispered sadly. She was embarrassed of herself. She’s going to be a Force Captain soon! She can’t be wetting the bed like… some… baby! And she felt bad for getting it on Catra as well. Catra must really hate her. She has no idea why she would ever still be friends with someone who wets the bed. Adora started sniffling. “Oh great, now I’m going to cry like some big baby, too.”  
Finishing getting dressed, Catra heard Adora start to cry. “Hey, it’s okay. Accidents happen, alright?” She reached out to hold Adora’s hand. When Adora nodded, Catra smirked. “Now let’s get to bed, ya dork.”  
“Okay, sorry again…” Adora said as she laid down in her usual spot. She pat the spot next to her waiting for Catra to snuggle up. Catra stood fast though. “Well? Are we going back to sleep?” When she got no response from the Magicat, she sat up. Noticing the other girl was looking past her, ears folded, Adora looked behind her. If she didn’t already wet the bed, she would have that moment.  
“Adora~” Shadow Weaver stood in the doorway. Light from the green hallway the only thing illuminating her figure. Quickly the blonde-haired girl stood at attention. “What do we have here~” Shadow Weaver purred as she walked over to the hamper. Picking up the bundle of urine-soaked clothing and sheets with her magic, held them eye level with the two girls.  
Catra gave Adora a look from the corner of her eye. She noticed the girl was shaking like a leaf. “So much for not having Shadow Weaver find out.” Catra did nothing but watch the exchange happen. She learned her lesson as to not interrupt this woman.  
“I- I wet the bed ma’am.” Adora stumbled out. Her voice cracking on the verge of tears. “I’m sorry, it-it won’t happen again.” No matter how much she willed herself, a tear fell from her eye.  
Dropping the sheets, Shadow Weaver stepped forward. Putting a cold hand to Adora’s cheek, she wiped away the stray tear. “Oh Adora, baby. Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Stroking the blue-eyed girls face still, she leaned in. “Because that is unbecoming of a future force caption.”  
Fear and confusion crossed Adora’s face. “What do you mean, Ma’am?”  
A rolling chuckle came from Shadow Weaver. “Unlike that mutt- “she made a pointed glare at Catra. “I know what is best for you.”  
“Hey-“Is all Catra got out before she was being shocked with electricity. This woke up the rest of the squadron. With groans from everyone in the room, her grunting was not heard.  
“I advise you to stay silent.” Hissed out Shadow Weaver. Turning her attention to the rest of the people in the room, who after noticing a superior, stood at attention. “The rest of you. Formation!”  
One by one, Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle stood in front of Shadow Weaver.  
Letting go on her powers on Catra and turning away from Adora, she faced the squad. “It has come to my attention that this group has been harboring vital information.” She paced back and forth. “Can someone tell me, why has nobody informed me of you squad leaders mis happenings?”  
Lonnie raised her hand. “Because we aren’t aware of any Ma’am.” The other two nodding in agreement.  
“And can anybody tell me why that is incorrect?”  
Kyle raised he hand next. “B-because there are no secrets in a squad? W-we work to-together, uh, Ma’am.”  
“Well, it seems your Squad Leader, and her pet have been hiding something from you for years now.” Shadow Weaver sneered out. “Does anyone have an idea about what that could be?”  
“Uhmm, that they have been making out and stuff?” Kyle stumbled out. He looked over to Rogelio who along with Lonnie gave him pointed glares. “Oh, should I have not said t-that? Oh geez.”  
Shadow Weavers eyes narrowed in the direction of Catra and Adora. Both having a blush upon their faces. “No, cadet. Though you just earned an extra ration bar.” She knew very well that he will get jumped later by the rest of the squad. “What I am referring to is a weakness. You are all adults. Can you tell me this easy answer? Where is one supposed to relieve themselves?”  
Confused looks crossed all of them present. Adora blushed heavy, feeling humiliated. Not getting an answer she picked on Catra. When she got mumbling back, she lit up her hand asking again.  
“In the litter box…” Catra responded back with hesitation.  
“Exactly. And Lonnie, Kyle?”  
“In the restroom Ma’am.” They both replied with a confused tone.  
“Correct. Now can you Adora, tell me, why would you do that in your sleeping quarters?” Shadow Weaver made it a point to make Adora feel embarrassed. Everyone’s eyes were wide. “Are you a baby that needs a diaper?”  
“No, Ma’am.” Adora spoke with a shaky voice. “I didn’t know that I wet the bed till Catra woke me up.”  
Not satisfied with this answer the masked woman pressed. “So, you’re telling me, you a grown woman, cannot tell when she need to relieve herself?”  
Knowing that denying would get her in more trouble, Adora caved it. “Y-yes, Ma’am. But it only happens at night.” Thinking about it she added. “Not every night though…”  
“Did everyone hear that?” Shadow Weaver asked the group. “She has been hiding a secret that could bring your squad down in the field. What happens if you are out in the wilderness and can’t change before the enemy gets there, hmm? That would make you look like a weakling afraid of them.”  
Catra stepped forward. “With due respect Ma’am- “She was cut off by Shadow Weaver  
“Silence, you have hidden her secret as well! I am going to punish you both.” Gesturing to the rest, she turned to them. “You are dismissed. Do as you please with the information you gained tonight.” Lighting up her hands she picked up Adora and Catra. “You two, come with me.”  
Turning around with them in tow, the masked woman made her way down the hallway. Adora gave Catra a frightened look. Catra returned it. When they passed the Black Garnet chamber, they were confused.  
“Since you don’t want to act like an adult, you no longer need to.” Shadow Weaver started. “But first, you must be hungry dear.” She said in a sickly-sweet tone. Turning the corner, they arrived in the canteen. “Now stay here and don’t move.” Sitting them down, she patted Adora’s hair. She walked behind the counter and started rummaging through boxes.  
“W-what do you think she’s planning?” Adora whispered to Catra. “What do you think she meant by not needing to be an adult?”  
“I have no idea, but it’s not good.” Catra responded in a low tone. “Besides, it’s not like you did anything wrong. It was an accident.”  
“Precisely. Accidents get people killed in the real world.” Shadow Weaver said as she arrived with handfuls of ration bars and water jugs. “Now, Catra, you are here to lay witness to what happens when secrets are kept. Since you knew about this, you are to be punished as well. I personally will not punish the whole squadron for ignorance.”  
Adora’s eyes went wide. This was her fault. She didn’t want her best friend to be punished for her actions. “Ma’am it was my fault please don’t punish her!”  
“Shhh, Adora, sweetie. You are not leaving this spot until you finish everything.” She held up ten brown bars and six water jugs. “Don’t worry about your pet, she won’t be harmed. She’s just here to spread word of what happens to adults who make mistakes like yours.” She leaned over and scratched behind her right ear.  
Gulping, Adora knew she was going to be sick. One bar was enough to fill her up for the almost the whole day. They weighed a lot for such a compact food. But eating 10? Her stomach would be in utter chaos for at least a week. Especially the when eating the brown ones. This is why she liked the gray ones the best. The gray ones never gave her issues. But the brown? Her gut would gurgle for hours on end, causing horrible bathroom breaks, that’s if she made it to one.  
“Now no more chit chat. Open wide~” Said the witch. She unwrapped the first bar and feed it to Adora. Or at least tried to. When the blonde girl refused to open her mouth, she grabbed her face and squeezed. “I said open up baby. You don’t want to make me angry to you?”  
Reluctantly, Adora opened her mouth and began to chew. The bars don’t have any flavor, but she still cringed as she did. Swallowing, she opened her mouth to speak. “I can f-“but had the rest of the bar shoved into her mouth. Exhaling through her nose, she resumed her chewing.  
“That’s a good girl. That’s it, eat so you can get big and strong.” Shadow Weaver praised as she unwrapped the next bar.  
She finished the first bar and was already feeling full. “Ma’am, I can’t eat any more.”  
“Nonsense. One bar is nothing, a good solder will do as she is told and eat her rations.” She shoved another half into Adora’s mouth. Looking over to Catra, she saw the girl sitting and watching with worry. “Catra, would you like to give Adora her drink?”  
“Oh, this going to be bad.” Catra thought. “Thank goodness she didn’t find her with messy sheets.” Who know what would have happened if that were the case? She remembers vividly waking up one morning to a stench that almost burned her nose hairs off. When she figured out where is was coming from, she quickly got to work with Adora to sneak her to the showers. Later on, she asked Adora what happened, she said it was the brown bar she had eaten. From that day forward she switched with the other girl, making sure she always had the gray bars. Witnessing this, who knows what ten would do to her.  
Catra was dragged from her thoughts by Shadow Weaver holding one of the jugs out to her. She hesitantly grabbed it twisting the cap off. She mouthed an “I’m so sorry.” She waited for Shadow Weaver to back up to lean the water top to Adora’s mouth. After she took a few sips to wash down the bar, Catra backed up.  
“What do you think you’re doing? She is to drink the whole thing.” Shadow Weaver said as she chastised the girl. “Remember the faster she finishes the faster you can go back.”  
Catra nodded her head, returning the container to her friend’s mouth. Adora gave her a pleading look, Catra only shook her head lightly, giving her a look. Caving, Adora chugged the water, adding to her already full stomach. When that bottle was empty, Catra backed off.  
“Good, now let’s finish these bars.” The black-haired woman picked up the rest of the bars and the process continued.  
Adora was growing more and more full by the minute. This went on for at least a half an hour, her getting force fed and forced to drink all the water alternatively. She wondered when this was going to end. The amount of food she was eating is more than a weeks’ worth of food that is being shoveled into her. Barley having a chance to breath, another bar was shoved into her mouth, forcing her to chew with her sore jaw.  
When she finished her last bite, Shadow Weaver clapped her hands. “Who’s a good girl for finishing her food? You are!” she squeezed Adora’s belly tightly, causing the girl to gag. The tone she was using towards the blonde was confusing and comforting all the same. Adora remembers last hearing this tone many years ago, it was little to no comfort.  
Catra silently gagged at the sweetness being used. This was so wrong in so many ways, she would have preferred getting physically abused, then watching this. Looking Adora in the eyes, she could see the pain she was in. She could only imagine the hell the girl is going to go through soon.  
“If you throw up, you’ll have to re-due this in front of the whole Horde, with live video.” Shadow Weaver said returning to her cold nature. Looking at the clock, it read 4:36 A.M. meaning they had an hour or so to go back to bed. “I hope you will keep that in mind. Now off to the barracks with you both, and do not do something like that again or else. Okay, dear?” She finished off her sentence with that sweet tone.  
“Yes, Ma’am!” They replied in unison. Making an about-face they both made their ways to their bunks. The room was dark, as expected when they got in.  
“Y-you should sleep in your bunk, Catra…” Adora whispered, holding her full belly. She could already feel it working its way into her gut, making a sloshing noise as she moved around.  
“You’re probably right. I don’t want to possibly wake up covered in what is going to come out of you.” Catra replied, she could hear a gurgle coming from Adora’s bloated belly. “I’m sorry, I did nothing to help you.” She held her head down, she really wanted to but didn’t want to further Adora’s punishment. Thinking about it now, she understood how Shadow Weaver is punishing her. Seeing the blonde in discomfort made her feel bad and having her hand in the punishment made her feel worse.  
Moving to the top bunk Catra went to get settled down for the hour of sleep she could get. Adora doing the same with her own bed. Only to jump in surprise, letting out a gasp, at cold wet sheets being on her bed. Quickly getting up, she ripped them off. As she did that, she heard giggles being made from the other bunk. Whipping her head to the sound, she stared in the direction. Shrugging it off she decided to just wipe up the liquid (not wanting to know what it was) off of the mattress, and laydown without sheets.  
Rubbing her belly, she hoped she could make it to the bathroom when they had to get up. She had a feeling after the wet sheets, her squad was going to make it hard for her. Deciding to ignore her aching belly, she tried to get some sleep.  
When the siren went off everyone groaned in unison. It was time to get up for morning call.  
Catra leaped down from her bunk quickly and pulled Adora to her feet.  
“C-Catra! S-stop! I can’t m-move right now!” Adora began to panic. She was trying hard to keep her body from betraying her. Her stomach was more bloated than when she had fell asleep and was very uncomfortable. Gripping her stomach, she groaned.  
“C’mon. We have to get you to the restroom before line up.” Catra said yanking Adora to the door of the room. The bathroom being right across the hall. In reality, they only had a minuet before lining up was called and that was not enough time. Adora knew this and so did Catra but screw the rules. “Now let’s go- “she was stopped at the door by Slack Jaw with his clipboard in hand.  
“Where do you think you’re going, cadets?” he said to them, giving them a look.  
“Nowhere sir.” Adora grunted out, standing up as straight as possible. Walking stiffly to the side of her bed and Catra on the other.  
“Formation! Roll call!” Slack Jaw shouted into the room as everyone scattered to get in line quickly.  
As Adora was going to the front, she gets tripped by Lonnie. She fell flat on her front, right onto her belly. Tears formed in her eyes as the one of the most disgusting things happened to her. She tried to get up, but a sharp cramp made her kneel. It started off with a very loud gurgle, followed by a fart that drew more eyes to her. Catra had to look away, she didn’t want to see this.  
Trying desperately to stand, Adora’s face was red with a mixture of embarrassment and pain. Another sharp pain ran through her body, but she ignored it. Nobody dared to laugh when a higher up was in the room.  
Getting to her spot in formation, Adora stood at attention while sweating heavily. Catra next to her, wrapping her tail around Adora’s wrist briefly.  
“Ahem. Now that that is over with. We have battle simulations today. And then after battle simulations we have group sparing with weapons.” Slack Jaw announced as he read off the clipboard. “You are to go right way, since Shadow Weaver told me there was a ruckus last night. So, don’t think about eating anytime soon.”  
“Sir, that’s not fair!” Shouted Lonnie. “It was Adora and Catra who created it.”  
“I am aware of that. She mentioned that to me as well, told me to decide what to do about it. And my decision is to not give you rations this morning.”  
Kyle raised his hand. “S-sir? She said I could have an extra one l-last night.”  
“Hmmm yes. It says it right here. Kyle is to have two rations today.” Slack Jaw says pointing to his clip board with his pen. “Right you go, and Adora is to go with you.” He eye’s her from his spot.  
“Sir, with due respect. Why am I to go?” Adora asked as her stomach made gurgling noise.  
“Shadow Weaver said to make sure you get extra as well.” He responded with another tap of his pen. “You two are dismissed.”  
Kyle and Adora both leaving together, they other glared at them. Catra made a move to go but was stopped with a look from Slack Jaw.  
“A-Adora?” Kyle asked her as they waked, “What happened last night?” He pauses. “I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to!”  
“You already know what happened, Kyle.” Adora grunted out. “By the way thanks for ratting me and Catra out to Shadow Weaver.”  
“Oh huh, sorry about that…” Kyle rubbed the back of his head. “By the way I have somethings from the infirmary that could help with your problems…” He offered as sort of an apology.  
Stopping in her tracks, Adora stared at him. “What are they? And why have I never got any?”  
“W-well Rogelio got them for m-me when I broke my leg and couldn’t walk.” He began to explain. “They are called absorbent underwear I think?”  
Thinking over the information, Adora realized what they are. “Diapers. You’re offering me diapers?!” Adora spit out at him. He in turn, covered his face. Sighing she calmed down and said. “Know what? I’ll take you up on your offer tonight.”  
“A-alright. They are in my trunk in front of my bed, so you know where they are.” Kyle stuttered out. “By the way you may need help getting them on, it’s a two-person job and our uniform pants don’t fit over them.”  
Adora was going to respond but a sharp pain caused her to stumble and fall. Another fart coming out of her, releasing some pressure in her abdomen. Her face quickly became red, as stood up letting out more of them.  
“Do you want to stop by the bathroom?” Kyle offered, holding his nose.  
“I-I’ll go, you go get your rations.” Adora quickly replied as she hurried off to the closest restroom.  
“Okay. Good luck!” Kyle shouted down the hall and turning in the mess hall.  
Quickly Adora made it to a stall and began to undo her pants as another gut-wrenching cramp went through her. She began to panic. She felt it coming, and fast. Finally getting her button undone, she sat down just a it began to come out of her.  
“Uuugh.” Adora moaned as she leaned forward on the toilet seat. “I can’t believe I made it.” Another painful cramp ran through her. Grunting, she pushed harder. The bathroom quickly began to smell and Adora even covered her nose. It was loud, and Adora’s face was red from exertion. But the faster she finished the better. This would be only one of many trips being taken today, but knowing what was instore for training, she wasn’t going to get the chance.  
Panting, Adora felt the end of it coming soon, or so she hoped. Pushing, a torrent of wet mush came out of her, splattering loudly against the metal toilet bowl. “Urk-“Another round of crap came knocking at her back door, this one felt more solid than what just left her body. That briefly confused her, before she tried to get it out. Pushing harder, she began to strain. “C’mon!” Sitting up straight, she pushed as hard as she could, but got nowhere.  
She wiped and began to clean herself up. Curiosity got the best of her and she looked into the toilet, the sight made her gag and turn around.  
“That came out of me… thank Hordak it wasn’t in my pants.” Walking out the stall, she heard the toilet automatically flush. Walking up to the mirror, she began to fix her hair and wash her hands. When she looked presentable, she backed up and looked at her belly. It was still bloated, and knowing she was going to have to go again made her want to stay in the stall all day. She had to get to the canteen quickly though. If her rations weren’t picked up and documented, she would get in bigger trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings apply here as the last chapter

Going to the canteen Adora grabbed her rations for the day. As she suspected, the brown rations were assigned to her. Thinking about stashing them, she made her way over to a hidden area. Before she could though, Shadow Weaver turned the corner.

“Oh, good morning, Adora~” Shadow Weaver purred out, “How are you doing this morning?”

“J-Just fine, Shadow Weaver.” Adora saluted, holding her bars in the other hand.

Humming, the scarlet witch put a hand on the blonde girl’s shoulder, “Walk with me, dear.” Walking back to the canteen, just in time to see Kyle finish and duck out. Guiding her to a bench, she gestured for her to have a seat, “Now, I would like to discuss last night.”

“Alright. What would you like to talk about?” Adora questioned as she played with the wrapped food.

“As you know, just because I punished you, doesn’t mean I don’t value you.” Shadow Weaver began, “Eat your food. You don’t have all morning to dilly dally.”

Cringing as another cramp hit her, Adora unwrapped the two brown bars. Eating them quickly to not make her superior angry. It was an honor to eat with some such as Hordak’s second in command.

Nodding in satisfaction, Shadow Weaver continued, “I don’t want to see a repeat, understood? You know what will happen if I find out you have another _failed_ bathroom trip.” She watched as Adora scarfed down her breakfast. “Good girl. Best be on your way; you have a busy day ahead of you~” With that, she left the canteen. 

Groaning, Adora made her way to the training room. Gearing up she moved carefully, as to not upset her stomach more. Going to bathroom did little to sooth her guts, it felt worse by the second. Every step she took was torture, silent burst of air coming out of her. Shadow Weaver was going to punish her more if she had _another_ accident. She’s an adult and her body was betraying her almost every night like a child. And worse, Catra is being brought into it.

“Nice of you to finally join us, baby.” Lonnie sneered as she stabbed her staff into a bot.

“Whatever, lets just get this day over with.” Adora replied, ignoring the others. Catra watched from the side silently. Making eye contact, she smiled slightly. Mouthing, “I’m fine.” To the cat girl.

As Adora rushed forward to hit a bot, she felt something move into her pants. A gasp escaped her lips and before she could do anything, the bot she was attacking came at her swinging a leg into her stomach. On the ground she could nothing else but hold her gut as she tried so desperately to hold in what she could.

“Adora!” Screamed out Catra from the other side of the training simulation. Running and leaping over the bots and beams, she leaned down to cover Adora’s body.

“Ugh!” Adora groaned, her insides hurt more then they did ever in her life. “C-Catra I have to- I can’t hold it!” She cried silently, curling in on herself as she felt a rush of hot mush exit her body.

Everyone at this point noticed their squad leader on the ground with Catra over her body. Laughing and pointing, as they covered their noses.

“Get up, squad leader Adora!” The blue mad called from behind the safety glass, “If you refuse, this failure will be reported to Shadow Weaver personally!”

“Screw you, Blue face! Can’t you see she’s having an issue right now?!” Catra shouted as she pointed to the viewing room. Adora struggled to get up from her spot on the floor. “Stay down you idiot, you’ll make the mess worse.” She hissed, covering Adora’s lower half from the stares.

“I can’t! I need to- Erk!” Adora got up only to double over in pain. Her body forcing everything it could out, “Can’t let this get reported to her!” She began panting as another wave came out, her tight pants starting to brown visibly on the outside.

“Might as well just let it all out and get back to work!” Shouted Lonnie as she laughed, “You big baby! Ha ha ha!”

“Shut the fuck up, you bitch!” Catra stood up, getting ready to charge of the cadet, only to be stopped by Adora grabbing her hand, “You can’t just-“

“N-No, she’s right.” Adora grunted, “It can’t get any worse than this.”

“So, what are you gonna do?” Catra was afraid of the answer, knowing Adora was a dumb ass.

“J-Just hold my hand,” She begged, Catra gave a squeeze of reassurance. Getting into a crouched position, gulping down a breath she began to push. A loud **_Brap_** echoed throughout the room. The sound was as sickening as the smell. Tears streamed down her face as she pushed harder. “I’m so sorry, Catra.” Her pants being unable to hold her mess started to leak. Around that time her bladder decided to join in. A hiss and the sound of water hitting the floor.

 ** _Splat_ **

Adora lost her footing and fell back onto her ass. Smooshing the mess further up into her crotch area. She gasped at the sudden warmth. Pushing more, she felt her body stop. Face red and covered in tears, she pulled onto Catra’s hand. She hoisted herself up into a standing position. The weight in her pants pulled them down slightly.

“A-Are you done?” Catra held her hand throughout the whole thing. Her nose burned from the smell, making her eyes water, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” She started to pull Adora toward the exit.

“Where do you think you’re going, Cadets?” Slack Jaw stopped them at the doorway, “Training is far from over.”

“She can’t train like this!” Catra shouted gesturing to Adora who was holding up her pants. The dripping sound following her, “And the smell is filling up the area! We’re gonna need gas mask if this keeps up!”

Slack Jaw narrowed his eyes, “No excuses! Unless she’s knocked out, she trains!” He eyes Adora who was heavily blushing, “Get that expression off your face, Squad Leader. Back inside!” He pointed with a claw, making them about face.

“I’m sorry.” Adora whispered, as she picked up her staff. The others in the room avoiding her like she had a deadly disease. Running back toward the bots, the weight in her pants made it uncomfortable.

 _Magical time skip to one on one sparing do do do do do~_ _Magic sparkle sounds~_

“I guess you’re mine fully, by default.” Catra smirked as she watched Adora slowly move, “C’mon you slowpoke. I’ve gotten used to your smell at this point, that means the others are too.”

Adora shuffled over as quickly as she could. The bars from her breakfast starting to bother her tummy. She cringed as she felt the mess in the back of her pants. It had turned cold and clammy hours ago. She was going to have a rash for sure.

“A-Alright let’s start.” Adora stuttered out. Raising her staff into a defense position. “You take the first move.”

Catra ran forward at the sound of the horn. Striking Adora as she blocked her moves. Side to side blocks and strikes were the only thing they did for a bit.

“STOP PLAYING AROUND!” Slack Jaw yelled from her spot on the sidelines.

Wincing at the sharp feeling in her gut, Adora swapped tactics. Catra swapped along with her, jumping over the low swipe she made. Catra hit back as hard, faltering slightly when the weight Adora put on her staff slacked.

“Are you alright?” Catra whispered as she got close to her face, pushing Adora back.

Adora’s face scrunched up in pain, the force she was using putting a toll on her body. “N-No.” She whispered back as she pushed Catra away.

The cat girl flipped away in the air, doing a backflip and skidding across the floor. Rushing back in, she repeated the same moves to talk to her, “We’ll leave tonight.” And got thrown away again.

A wave of relief and panic flooded Adora. Losing her concentration, she doubled over again as another mess was forced into her pants. “I-I surrender!” She called as she dropped her staff.

“Catra is the winner!” Slack Jaw announced, writing down the results on his board.

This went on for hours before the sergeant called it for the day. Adora quickly got up and booked it to the showers. Catra following close behind, tossing her gear to the side of the locker room.

Once in the communal showers, Adora stood still unsure of what to do with her clothing. Catra seeing her, dragged the blonde girl to the furthest shower head.

“What do I do?” Adora cried as she debated on just pulling her pants down or just have Catra cut them off her.

Catra chuckled trying to lighten the mood, “Well first off, lets get you undressed from the top. Like did you expect to shower with your training gear on?” Adora looked down and saw the green chest plate still on her. Reaching out, Catra took off Adora’s clothing with practiced precision.

“Now to deal with…” Adora trailed as she watched Catra bend down. The cat girl extended a claw ripping the seams of the gray sweatpants she was wearing. Getting the torn fabric off, she worked on the boxers. Bundling them up in a wad, she tossed them into the corner for the moment.

“You’re and absolute mess, this time.” Catra said as she inspected the damage. It was smeared from her lower back to her front. “Then again, what did I expect from this? You were stuck training in literal shitty pants.”

Adora blushed as she looked away form Catra. “Let’s just get clean so we can get dinner.”

Before they could do anything else, the door opened, and the other female cadets entered the shower room.

“Hey shit head!” Lonnie greeted as she undress, “I bet Shadow Weaver is going to have a ball with you, you baby girl.” She giggled, “Look at my ass, it’s that of an adult’s.” She wiggled it as she walked to a shower head.

Catra could feel Adora’s breath hitch at the mention of Shadow Weaver, “Don’t worry about her. She can’t do any worse than what you did earlier.” Adora’s eyes looked at the floor, as she sniffled quietly.

“Sh-She told me another accident would be grounds for public humiliation.” Adora whispered. “What am I gonna do?”

“Pfft, you did that to yourself, like she said she can’t do any worse.” Lonnie called from her spot in the shower, as she washed her hair.

“In any case,” Catra stood up and undressed herself, causing Adora to blush harder. “You need to get cleaned, and badly.” Grabbing a wash rag, she threw it at the girl. Adora caught it and turned on the water. She quickly started to wash herself as fast as she could.

Finishing up, the two girls made their ways to the barracks to grab a change of clothes. As Adora went into her trunk she didn’t see an article of her clothes, in turn she saw a white fluffy undergarment. Holding it up, she faced Catra.

“Um… I think they took my clothes.”

“Incorrect, Adora~” Shadow Weaver said as she entered the room, “I confiscated your clothing. Seeing as how you don’t know how to take care of them.”

Sputtering, Adora stood up straight, giving a salute. Her towel falling to the floor in her haste, Catra standing stark still next to her.

“You’ll get them back when you prove you can be an adult. Until then, the only thing you will be wearing is that diaper.” She smirked behind her mask. Adora’s pulse quickened, Shadow Weaver was staring into her eyes. “Get me if you need to use the bathroom. Have a nice meal, Adora dear~” She slithered out of the room.

Dropping to her knees, Adora’s face contorted into a look Catra has never seen before. “You don’t have to use the bathroom again, do you?! Because if you do, we can go across the ha-”

“I’m a baby.” Adora said helpless, as she laid down on the towel she dropped. “I’m a baby who needs a diaper.”

“What are you saying? You’re a grown woman!” Catra defended as she squatted next to Adora. She watched as her blue eyes filled with tears. She was honestly tired of this, Adora not realizing that accidents _do_ happen. Especially when she was forced to eat things her body can’t handle, “Alright, if you wanna play it this way,” She picked up the discarded protective clothing, “I’ll treat you like one until you realize you’re not.”

Adora’s eyes widened as she felt her legs get lifted from the floor. “What are you-“

“Shh, babies don’t see anything wrong with diaper changes.” Catra cut her off, “Because that’s all they know after all.” Sliding it under Adora pale butt, she pulled the front up and secured the tapes. She had experience, being made to watch the children in the Horde’s daycare with Adora. It shined for a moment and it concerned her, “That’s weird, they never did this with the kids in the nursery.”

The shine caught Adora’s attention as she sat up. She tried to pull off the tabs on the front, but they wouldn’t budge a single bit. “I-It’s stuck?”

Catra tried to pull them off herself and like for Adora, they were stuck. “Guess you’re stuck for now, baby.”

\----------------------

“Oh, my fucking- uhg!” Catra screamed as she tossed her unwrapped bar on the table. She waited for Adora to make her way over to the unoccupied seat next to her. She noticed all the other cadets in the canteen also kept their eyes on the blonde squad leader. It’s not everyday you see a young adult in just a white fluffy diaper walk around. Catra isn’t complaining seeing as how she gets to see Adora’s firm body with nothing left to the imagination. If she looked closely, she could see how bloated the girl was. And how stiffly she was moving. 

“I guess no gray?” Adora sat down in her seat, trying to cover her chest as much as she could. There was nothing she could do about anything else. She glanced at her double rations, “Again, I have to eat twice the amount. And it’s the brown kind. Why? Why is it always the brown kind?” She moved a hand from her chest and squeezed her bar.

Catra smirked as she used her baby talking voice, “Well, baby girl, they must think it’s best for you.” In her mind she was cringing at having to talk to her friend like that. “Now, come over here so I can feed you my darling.”

Adora blushed as she scooted over, “You don’t need to feed me, I can eat myself.” She covered her chest, as she turned her head.

“Now, now like I said. Till you realize you’re not a baby,” Catra picked up a wrapped bar, and opened it. “you are going to be treated like one.”

“How does that even mak- ahk!” Adora was cut off by the magicat shoving the bar into her mouth. “Dish is wealy countew pwoductive!” She screamed out through the mouth full of food.

“Sowwy? What was dat?” Catra mocked her, grinning as she watched Adora fume. “It’s bad manors to talk with your mouth full. Then again, you’re just a baby who doesn’t know better.” She shrugged as she took a bit out the bar for herself.

Swallowing her food, Adora glared at her. “You’re right, so if I were to say, spit food on you, I wouldn’t know any better.”

Scoffing Catra, shoved the rest of the bar in her mouth, then quickly cupped her hand over it. “Try spitting it out now, Adowa~” She purred, the huff of air on her hand reminded her she could just sit there with it in her mouth for a while. Pulling up her other hand, she pinched Adora’s nose. The blonde’s eyes widened, panic setting in fast. “Eat it. Then I’ll let you go.”

As she was losing the battle with air, Adora ate the mouth full of food. Catra moved her hand satisfied, “There, happy?”

“Are you going to admit you’re not a baby?” Catra stared into her blue eyes. “Or am I going to need to keep going?”

“I’m not a baby…” She stated as she held her stomach, it gurgled loudly. Her eyes widened as she felt the need to go again, “Catra! Bathroom!” She stood up and almost fell to the floor as a pain ran through her, “Help…”

“I-I can’t do anything! The tapes are stuck remember?” Catra leaned down, moving Adora back onto the seat. She felt eyes on them and turned around to hiss at the crowd. That did nothing to deter them from watching. “Fuck off! Or I’ll make sure you end up like her next!” She yelled, making them flinch and turn around. Adora was sweating as she tried to hold it in. “Let it out, you feel better. Screw Shadow Weaver, we’re not get to her fast enough.”

“T-Take me to o-our place!” Adora screamed out, her mind foggy with pain. Clawing a hand across her stomach as it gurgled loudly again. Catra understood, picking up the girl. Wrapping the blonde’s long limbs around her, she put a supporting hand under her butt and one on her back. As quickly as she could, she ran with her out of the canteen leaving the three uneaten bars on the table. Her squad mates picked them up and pocketed them.

As she ran, Catra felt thumps of air hit the padded undergarment on her arm, “We’re almost there.” She murmured as Adora’s breathing picked up in her ear. The hot air on her neck was almost enjoyable if not for the situation. Whining, Adora gripped onto Catra’s tunic. “Hey, don’t shit yourself while I’m holding you.”

“R-Really-ugh- trying n-not to!” Adora sneered as Catra jumped to a ledge, “Y-You really aren’t helping r-right now!”

“I could just drop you right here, and let you do the climbing,” Catra replied back as she jumped to another ledge, “But _no_ someone wants to go to our spot.”

“Mmmmm!” Adora buried her face into her neck, as she felt her body begin to give up, “H-Hurry! I c-can’t hold it- ah!” Like earlier, it rushed out of her at speeds she did know possible.

Feeling the impacts on her arm, Catra almost dropped her. “Ew. I really didn’t want to know what that felt like…” She continued to leap and until they reached the perch they always hung out on. “Well we’re here.”

Adora didn’t hear or notice as she gripped onto Catra’s tunic. The cat girl’s ears picking up on the tiny tears Adora’s finger were making in her shirt. Also picking up on the soft crinkling the diaper was making as she moved the girl in her arms around. _“Whatever, she’s not gonna be able to move right now.”_

“It- It won’t come out- I- I-“ Adora pushed harder as Catra rubbed her back. This is the first time she had this issue all day. Grunting, she continued to push, a light sweat broke out on her forehead. “Help…” She pleaded; voice watery as she panted. She kept pushing and nothing but gas came out, being muffled by the padded garment she’s wearing.

Laying Adora down on her back, Catra placed her hands on her belly. “Ready?” She learned this after watching the care givers in the daycare as well. _“Never thought I’d be doing this to an adult, wait does it even work on adults?”_ She was pulled from her thoughts as another whine came from Adora. She watched for a moment as she gripped at the diaper, twisting the plastic.

“Do it!” Adora screamed as she pushed again, only getting gas. Catra, in one fluid motion put all her body weight into her arms. The results were almost instant, the sound of gas being released was followed by a **_BRAAAAAAP_** and a **_Splort._**

Adora’s face was full of relief as she filled her diaper. Then suddenly it morphed to an almost blank expression, as the diaper glowed for a moment. She turned on her side facing Catra, she gurgled as she stuffed a thumb into her mouth.

“Adora?” Catra asked cautiously, but only got a loud fart in response and giggle. “Stop playing around. We just agreed you aren’t a baby!”

Rolling into a sitting position, a loud squish was heard. Catra cringed at the noise but Adora only giggled.

“Poopy!” She giggled out around her thumb. She paused for a moment and grunted, the noise returning to the diaper in a loud **_hisssss._**

“I-I can’t handle this…” Catra back peddled away from the infantized woman. “I can deal with you and your accidents, but I cannot deal with this!”

Another sharp pain ran through her, Adora started to cry. “Kitty…” She reached for Catra’s furiously waving tail. Getting her hand on it, she stuck it in her mouth and began to lightly chew it.

“I need to get Shadow Weaver!” Catra was freaking out. There went her plans of escaping with Adora later. Snatching her tail back, Adora’s eyes watered. “J-Just stay here, okay? I-I’ll be right back.”

Adora’s eyes flashed brightly for a moment as she fell back onto the floor. “C-Catra?”

“Adora?” Catra walked over to her, peering over to look at her face. “Are you o-okay?”

Her eyes were flashing from a bright blue to a red back and forth. She closed then and gripped her head. “C-Can’t think. No good.”

“Hold on, I’m getting Shadow Weaver.” Catra ran off without looking back. Leaping down to a pipe, she heard Adora cry. A ping a guilt ran through her as she continued on.

Running down the corridor, she made it to the Black Garnet Chamber, “I need your help!”

“Well, well, well,” The scarlet witch turned, “I’m assuming she had another accident?”

Catra’s eyes widened, “You did this to her!”

Humming, Shadow Weaver moved forward, “Wrong. I told you to come get me if she needed to use the restroom.”

“We didn’t have the time to ge-“ Catra was cut off but lightning being flashed.

“Also wrong. Adults can tell when they have to relieve themselves.” Shadow Weaver calmly stated, “Diaper or no diaper. Adora just isn’t mature enough it seems.” Looking behind Catra she saw no one, “Where is she?!”

Catra gulped, “I-I left her on the r-roof…”

Growling, Shadow Weaver turned around, “Get her this instant! She is not safe to be left alone right now!”

Catra didn’t need to be told twice as she booked it out the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't comment they wont get looked at. Have a nice day if you read this far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same warnings apply. also hi tik tok people if you are still seeing this.

As Catra scrambled to get to Adora, she ran face first into the green walls outside of the chamber. She heard the shadow woman chuckle but continued to get to her friend. Making it to the alley ways that contained the pipes, she made quick work of scaling the building.

“Adora?!” Shouted Catra, as she leaped over the edge. Looking to where she left her, she found the blonde woman grabbing her feet, “Adora?”

Slowly, Adora lifted her head, she smiled as drool dropped from her lips, “Catwa!” She giggled, falling back, “Kitty! Kitty!” She sang as she rolled over.

“Uh, hey Adora…” Catra didn’t know what to do at this point. She had to get her to Shadow Weaver, hopefully she can get her fixed. Though, she had a feeling she was gonna be stuck with watching the blonde. Her instincts are usually right, especially when it comes to the witch.

Adora sat up, “Kitty!” She made grabby hands towards the magicat, “Up! Up!” Adora got to her knees and started to stand up, only to fall on her bottom. She cringed as the mess spread to the front of her diaper, “ _ Hick-“ _

“Oh, please don’t cry!” Catra pleaded as she ran towards the teary woman, “Here, I’ll take you to get-” She picked Adora up, her clawed hand squishing the diaper more, “ughhhh- cleaned up…” Adora wrapped her arms around Catra, and snuggled into her neck.  _ “I am so going to kill Shadow Weaver.”  _ Normally, she would love such physical contact, but not like this. She could hear Adora hiccup, “Hold on tight.”

Jumping from the roof carefully, Catra heard Adora giggle and squeeze her tightly. She got them to the bottom of the large building, and Adora began to play with her ears. Catra tilted her head to the side as far as she could to try and get the other woman's hands off of her.

“Cut it out, Adora. You know not to touch my ears.” Catra lightly chastised as she carried Adora down the green hallways. She heard Adora sniffle and put her arms back around her neck.

Running into the Black Garnet Chamber, Catra gently put Adora down on the floor. Shadow Weaver hummed, “Look at you, Adora~” The witch bent down slightly, going to reach out to caress the blonde's cheek. Adora leaned forward, waiting for the touch that never came.

“Fix her!” Catra screamed as she stepped forward, slapping Shadow Weaver’s hand, “You can’t keep her like this! It’s not right!”

Shadow Weaver quickly turned towards the magicat, “And who are you to tell me what is right?! You hid this from me for  _ how many years?! _ ”

Catra gulped, “Ah- At least change her and get her clothing! She can’t stay in that used thing for long, she’ll get a rash at this rate.” Catra looked over to the woman on the floor, crawling around and picking up random things, “It’s literally stained brown front and back. That is so disgusting, why would you even make it do that to her?”

Adora turned her head, dropping her hand from her mouth and waved, “Kitty! Uppy!” She held out her arms for Catra to pick her up. When Catra didn’t move her eyes began to water.

“Oh, you better go take care of her.” Shadow Weaver stated, as she walked over to a closet, “And here, change her into this.” She threw another white diaper and a weird one-piece cloth at her, “I removed the binding spell on that  _ thing _ .” She gestured to Adora’s ruined undergarment.

“Is she going to be back to normal?” Catra asked as she grabbed the items.

Shadow Weaver chuckled, “Ha, you think I’m going to be letting you girls off so easily? Remember what I said, I am only doing this for your own good.”

Catra growled, “What good is this to her?! She can’t help it! And forcing her to eat all those brown rations made it a hundred times worse!”

“Don’t be defiant with me! What do you know is best for Adora?” The witch yelled back, “I raised you both, you ungrateful, mangy mutt. I know what I did, so get her cleaned up and back to the barracks.” With that Shadow Weaver picked up Adora in her magic, kicking the two girls out of her chambers, “And if you need a new undergarment for her, I suggest asking Kyle.” She slammed the door in Catra’s snarling face.

“K-Kitty?” Adora called from the floor, “Hurt.”

Catra turned around and rubbed a hand down her face, “Let’s get you changed, Adora.”

“No!” Adora shouted as she got up sloppily and ran. Catra rolled her eyes and readjusted the items in her arm.

She watched as the blonde woman ran and fell to the floor only after turning the corner. “Adora! Stay still, will ya?”

Adora brought up a hand to face, cupping her mouth, “Hurt.”

“What?” Catra said as she squatted down to eye level to Adora. She looked as Adora kept her mouth covered, “Let me see.”

Adora opened her mouth, she saw that the girl bit her tongue and blood was pooling in her mouth. Catra rolled her eyes again, “Hurt.” Adora said again, drool and blood falling down her chin.

“I know you are. You’ll be fine.” Catra said as she pushed Adora on her back, “Now, stay still and let me change you.”

The woman on the ground whined, “Nooooo!” Adora attempted to sit up but was pushed down by the magicat. 

“I’ll give you a treat if you lay still.” Catra bribed, “If you don’t, you won’t get it.”

“But-” She was cut off by Catra.

“No buts.” Catra was about to remove the tapes when she realized she didn’t have the proper supplies to clean her friend, she groaned. Of course, why would Shadow Weaver make it easy. “Get up, Adora.”

“We go home?” Adora asked as she stood up, her knees bent inward. She started to walk, feet facing inward. After a few slow steps she fell to her knees, making her hiss. Her blue eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Catra. “Up!”

Catra rolled her eyes, “No, you can walk.” This proved to be the wrong response for Adora. Catra watched in horror as Adora gulped down some air and began to scream. Her ears flattened against her skull, trying to block out the sound. She winced when Adora kicked her in the shin, arms and legs banging against the tiled floor of the Fright Zone hallways. “Adora- Ah!- Hey will you st- ow!” She tried to talk to her but continued to get hit and kicked. “Fine! I’ll fucking carry you!”

“Yay!” Adora cheered, as she held up her arms. Catra grumbled, readjusting the items she was holding. “Up! Up! Ha ha ha!” 

Catra bent down and lifted Adora with ease,  _ “I guess training has its perks.”  _ She thought as she walked down the hallway. She decided that going to the nursery would be the best course of action. They have everything to take care of children. Be it adult children in her case... “This is so weird…” She mumbled to herself as she turned the corner. Adora bounced up and down in her grip, making squishing noises as she did. The cat girl continued on, picking up her pace.

Walking up to a door that was labeled “Nursery”, she pushed the button that opened the room. She placed Adora on the foam floor as she grabbed wipes and baby powder. Looking around the small room, she sighed in relief when she saw the main room being unoccupied for the moment.

“Alright, let’s get you cle- Adora!” Catra yelled as she turned around, she saw her friend standing up, clinging to a shelf, “What are you doing?” 

Adora lost her concentration as she swirled her head towards Catra’s voice. Falling to the padded floor, she looked up, “Toy!” 

“We aren't here to play, dummy.” The magicat said as she set the changing supplies down, “Now lay down for me, we need to change you before you need to use the bathroom again.”

“Toy.” Adora crossed her arms definitely. Catra shook her head no, “Want toy.”

Catra glanced to the shelf, seeing a plush tank they use with the children. There were many other toys like it. Like a plastic stun baton, and hand sized horde bots. It was to get the kids used to the items and not be afraid of the guards carrying them around.

“What do you want, Adora?” Catra groaned, as she reached her hand up.

Adora looked up, “Kitty.”

“That is not an option. We have what you see here.” Catra pointed, waiting for a response. Adora shook her head and tried to climb up again, “Stop, I’ll get it for you. What do you want?”

Adora plopped down again, “Kitty.” She said again as she hit her hand on the floor. 

“I’m the only cat in the room.” Catra told her as she continued to scan the shelf. She stopped as she saw something in the pile that didn’t match the others. Moving a few items, she pulled out what looked like a handmade doll, “Is this what you want?” Adora nodded her head quickly and reached her hands out to grab it, “Ah ah. Not till you lay down.” She held it out of her grasp.

Adora whined but complied, “Gimme.” She mumbled as she brought a thumb to her mouth. Catra nodded and handed her the doll, before turning back to get the items she pulled out for Adora’s change. “Now, stay still. I’ll be done quickly.”

Adora ignored her as she held the doll above her face. She giggled around her thumb as she squished the doll in her other hand. Catra took it as a green light to resume changing her friend. Slowly but efficiently Catra removed the tapes from the front of the soiled diaper. 

Holding her breath, Catra opened it and gagged quite loudly at the sight. Adora peeked her head over to her friend at the noise and laughed at the face she made. “Green! Ha ha!”

“I would ask you what you ate… But I know exactly what you did ugggh…” Catra groaned as she took some wipes and proceeded to wipe her down. After about ten she deemed Adora clean enough to remove the old padding from under her. Getting the new diaper ready she turned back and saw Adora was making a face she was all too familiar with. “Adora-No!” Rushing she slipped the diaper under Adora’s ass. Not even seconds after pulling it up she heard and felt the weight increase. “Oh my fucking Hordak! Adora you aren't making this easy on me!” 

“He he! I wove you!” Adora giggled out as she continued to mess herself. Catra rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. 

“I love you too, but damn it, I just cleaned you!” Catra groaned as another fart was pushed out. She continued to hold the diaper up till Adora was done. About a few minutes in a hiss was heard and Catra’s hand grew warm, “Are you done now?” Adora grunted in response, making more mush rush out of her body. “Guess not…” She taped up the new one, removing her hand. And turned to look away, a flash of light caught her attention not even a second later. The diaper glowed red. Adora didn’t notice as she push harder, 

The disgusting noises echoed around the empty room, reverberating off the metal walls. Adora continued to make small grunts and whimpers as she forced what she could out of her body. Catra looked up to see Adora crying, her face was red from straining. Adora began to pant as she relaxed her body. 

“Alright, you  _ have _ to be done now.” Adora smiled in response sticking her thumb back in her mouth. The stuffed cat pulled to her chest as she closed her eyes. Catra took it as a sign to proceed with cleaning up her friend again. Getting ready to do the same process as before, except it should be easier since it wasn’t caked on. “Let's get you in a clean one and dressed in… what every Shadow Bitch gave me.” she said as she was going to grab a new one but realised she didn’t have another one, 

“FUCK!” Catra screamed and she stood up kicking the items around her. Adora whimpered as the box wipes flew past her head. “Fucking shit! Fuck this whole situation! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She went to the shelf that held the diapers meant for the children and looked for the largest size they had, breathing out she grabbed two of them, “This will have to do…” She turned around to find Adora hiding her face behind her arms, “Hey, Adora?” She called out softly, watching as the blonde shook and sniffled. Bending down, Catra reached a hand out to stroke the loose hair that fell out of Adora’s poof, “Hey… what’s wrong?” 

“S-Sowwy! I no mean t-to!” Adora heaved out as her sobs began to get louder. Catra heard a loud gurgle come from Adora’s stomach, followed shortly by a wet fart. Catra grimace, “I-I -hick- sowwy! Erk- hurts-” A loud noise came from Adora’s ass as the diaper became brown with more poop. Adora moved her hands to her stomach and rolled onto her side. 

“How much do you have in you?!” Catra shrieked as she watched Adora continue to mess herself, “It has to be something the fucking bitch did.” She crawled over to Adora and rolled her over. Adora was sweating as she pushed all that she could out. “It has to be the tapes…” Catra rushed to take off the diaper. This time coming loose with minimal effort, it glowed white and Adora’s body relaxed again. “Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Adora snored loudly, causing Catra to look up, “Well, let's get this over with, again.”

After cleaning her up, Catra stretched the diaper as far as she could over Adora. Attaching the two tapes, no glowing came from them. She sighed in relief, and picked up Adora carefully. She glanced down at the clothes Shadow Weaver gave her, not wanting to dress Adora in it. She can’t trust anything the witch gave her. Picking it up as well, she grabbed some supplies and made her way to the barrick to get a hold of Kyle. 


End file.
